Wind of Odd Circumstances
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Youmu finds out what it's like to be serviced by more then one mistress. M level. oneshot YuyuYukaYoumu. Fun times.


_A/N: This is pretty good considering the rut I've been in lately. Anyways, this is canon Touhou. If love between ladies is not your thing, then book. _

(Hakugyokurou)

The dark gloominess of the Meikai seemed to combat the white stoned shrine. As if to say that it was a show of both all colors and no colors. The wind would kick up lightly every so often. However, the gardener who was also the de facto maid, cook and servant to the Lady of the estate found it less appealing. For every time she managed to sweep dust and sakura blossoms into a pile, they would just be blown all around her again.

"Such a fowl wind. My work is undone before it starts." Youmu said as she attempted to make adjustments accordingly. The ethereal formless white form that followed behind her was not affected, though the erratic shifting of Myon belied Youmu's increasing frustration. As Youmu continued down the path, she noticed the door of her Mistress was slightly ajar. Youmu thought as she walked and remembered that Yakumo-sama was visiting.

Whenever Yukari-sama visited, it usually ended in odd circumstances. As such, Youmu didn't even bother to look inside and just pushed the door along its track and continued walking.

"Youmu?"

Or so she thought. Now that she had been called for, she was required to answer. Youmu moved back to the door. As she kneeled, she placed the broom down beside her. Having taken a deep breath in preparation for what might await her on the other side; Youmu bowed her head and pushed both doors to either side.

"Yes, Milady?" Youmu asked as she bore her gaze into the floor.

"Youmu, please come inside." Yuyuko asked lightly. Very rarely did Yuyuko's voice hold seriousness. Youmu dared not object her Lady. And so nodded and entered the room closing it behind her. Still looking at the floor, Youmu resumed her posture from when she answered her Lady.

"You may look up. There is nothing you need avert your eyes for." Yukari said with a slight tease. Feeling that she might as well get it over, Youmu finally looked up. She expected, disheveled clothing, the flush of intoxication or exposed flesh. To some degree, this was not what Youmu expected.

"Milady…" Youmu trailed as she looked upon her Lady. Yuyuko sat before Youmu in a simple robe as did Yukari. Youmu felt an ambiance of that she had not felt before. It seemed so relaxing, so calming.

"Youmu, remove your clothing." Yuyuko said softly. Youmu first removed her blades, sitting them within reach. As she removed her vest, Youmu began to anticipate the next order. The gazes upon Youmu were soft and of understanding. It was an expression that Youmu had not seen before. Or at least to the degree she was seeing now. As her skirt dropped to the floor, Youmu's body flushed.

She hesitated for a moment, but then pressed forward as her sarashi unraveled onto the floor. Shaking slightly, Youmu removed the last layer. As her chest tightened, Youmu's legs shifted slightly as the cool air caressed her supple thighs. Youmu's mind began to boil as fleeting perceptions flooded in.

"Please sit down facing the door." Yuyuko ordered. And as Youmu completed the task, she heard the shift of fabric. Youmu's toned form seemed to shift slightly as she became aware of every muscle. The contours of her body tingled as Youmu felt her arms traced lightly. A gasp escaped her as lips touched between Youmu's shoulders. Youmu watched as her vision turned meeting violet eyes.

"Excuse me." Yukari said as she kissed Youmu. The sudden reflex was quelled as Youmu gave into the service. Yuyuko continued to trace Youmu's sculpted back as the latter parted lips with Yukari.

"She's something." Yukari stated with a chuckle as Youmu instinctively exposed her neck.

"My Youmu is gentle. She loves this sort of thing." Yuyuko said as she pressed her soft breasts into Youmu's back and slid her hands under Youmu's arms and lightly cupped her breasts. The sensation added to her flushed perception as Youmu opened her mouth to take in light breaths

"Please … Milady." Youmu pleaded. The light giggle and then being laid back answered her requests. As she looked up at the ceiling Youmu sighed contently as the warmth of her Lady's body wrapped around her. Youmu's arms went limp as she fully gave in. A flushed Youmu looked down as she felt her legs move apart. Youmu smiled sheepishly as her flower was parted.

Yukari's sucked lightly on the hardening bud above Youmu's blossom. The act made Youmu's brain pulse in time. Yukari took great care as she took her time massaging Youmu's thighs. As her gasps filled the room Youmu could feel the lustful energy of her orgasm began to singe her nerves.

The heat grasped Youmu's senses as sweat rolled from her chest. The tautness of Youmu's stomach made it sheen. Moonlight accented every contour of Youmu's athletic form. Yuyuko giggled as she felt Youmu's body shifting due to the building fire inside of her.

"Milady, I want …" Youmu said as her mind sailed on the precipice. Youmu's legs shook as she used them to push upwards. Youmu's toned form quivered as her flower gave nectar freely. Yuyuko fluttered back to the futon as she lay beside Youmu.

"Youmu." Yuyuko said with a giggle as she kissed Youmu deeply. The latter's jaw relaxed as her orgasm picked up intensity. Yuyuko broke the kiss for just a moment. Youmu's gaze pleaded for freedom. And Yuyuko was only too happy to oblige.

This was what Youmu wanted, what she _needed_. She _needed_the deep kiss of her lady to finally…

Youmu's body arched as she grasped at her Lady's hand tightly. Youmu's voice sang as her body finally released. When the waves stopped, she relaxed into the arms of two lovers. Feeling embarrassed and slightly silly, Youmu looked away from both.

"Youmu is so cute." Yuyuko said brightly and she hugged Youmu close.

"Milady!" Youmu said as her blush grew deeper.

"You were right. She is gentle." Yukari stated as she too hugged Youmu close. The whole concept of being in the arms of someone other then her Lady seemed to find Youmu weary. Odd things always did happen when Yukari-sama was around.

_**How**____**did**____**I**____**get**____**into**____**this?**_ Youmu thought as she was embraced.


End file.
